


熄灯之前 | Before the Lights Go Out

by ooiles



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Miky being a bit jealous, Some old stuff, i miss this duo, slow dancing in the dark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooiles/pseuds/ooiles
Summary: 那一瞬间有什么事情好像豁然明朗了。他反握紧Perkz的手，睁开眼望进对方的双眼。他想拉起面前人的手，将他带回走廊尽头黑暗的房间。在纠缠的呼吸间，有什么在呼之欲出。
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Kudos: 5





	熄灯之前 | Before the Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece of writing from last year. The original inspiration came from a 2019 stream: Perkz played bot with Doublelift, asked Miky if he could have some of his food, and Miky went: "Maybe Doublelift can give it." If you would like an English version please leave a comment and I'll translate it. :3

Mikyx沉默着靠在一旁看着他的队友们在不大的餐厅里说笑。Jankos在大声谈论着即将到来的大赛，Wunder在他身旁一边啃着三明治一边偶尔应声。Caps和Perkz大笑着，调侃着grabbz的决策。期间Jankos和Caps几次想把他拽进来，但都被Mikyx拒绝了。通常Mikyx也会加入到他们的对话中，但也许是过亮的灯光，也许是他心中理不清的烦躁，他今天只感到些许疲惫。

“他大概是累了吧。”Perkz说道，两人便也没再尝试。Mikyx与他对视几秒，Perkz随即微笑着重新加入了几个人的讨论。Mikyx摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，再抬头时他的adc已经在和Jankos聊些什么他并没有留意的东西了。

他的adc。

他的。

他清楚Perkz会毫不吝啬地在各个地方用所知的一切美好词语来夸赞自己：他的外貌，他的能力。许多人调侃Perkz的嫉妒心和占有欲，但他们不知道的是Mikyx也是一样的人 — 在他选择追随那人的脚步时就注定了。他的那份心思被小心地掩藏在安静的外表之下，却在两人视线相触之时肆意横行。赛场上在万人之中两人并肩，亦或是深夜在空屋之中的温存，他在以安静却不容忽视的方式证明着自己的存在。

一如Perkz或是万千众生，他也是个不知餍足的生物，而他鲜为人知的欲望在今天Perkz和Doublelift双排时披着玩笑的皮悄然显现。当时他明知道两人连着麦却故意大声让对面听到。尽管其他两人开将之视为玩笑，Mikyx在说完那句话时还是感到了一丝失态。

这份失态在Perkz之后哂笑着对Doublelift说“我的辅助”时却变成了一丝满足。

“怎么了吗？”熟悉的声音在他身边响起。Mikyx才注意到他的队友们已经在收拾桌子，陆陆续续回各自房间了。餐厅的最后一盏灯被关上，只有远处走廊灯还在泛着暖光。

“你们这么快就聊完了？”他没有直接回答，而是抛出了另一个问题。Perkz没有说话，只是注视着他。许久，Mikyx叹了口气：“我只是累了。”

“只是累了？”Perkz语气里带着些许笑意和自信。Mikyx别过头盯着墙角，但他清楚自己不说出什么perkz是不会放他回去的。

最终，他轻声说道：“没什么，只是今天下午有点 …. ”他不知道要如何往下说了。

身旁的人低声笑起来，让他有一丝的气恼。还未等他说些什么，Perkz站在他面前先行开了口：“Miky，想跳支舞吗？”

他眨眼，有些跟不上这人的思路了。“为什么？”

“没什么，只是突然想了。”

Mikyx摇头。想到面前这人曾经出于一时兴起做出的种种，那么如今突然想在空无一人的餐厅里跳支舞大概也不出奇了。Perkz甚至学着电影里舞会上的绅士们行了一个夸张的礼，引得Mikyx发出几声轻笑。

“好吧，Mr. Luka。”

Perkz牵起他的手，手指在他的手腕上轻轻摩挲，动作轻柔到像是怕碰坏了什么。阵阵麻痒从手腕处传来，Mikyx笑道：“我的手早就好了。”

Perkz没有回答，却说：“真希望那时候的西装还在。一直想穿着西装邀请你跳一曲。你一定会很好看。”

Mikyx有些不好意思地低下了头。他随着adc的步伐慢慢移到了餐厅的中央。Perkz哼起了一曲小调，Mikyx随即认出了这首曲子，和他一起轻声哼了起来。说是跳舞，其实两人都不知道到底要怎么跳。Perkz翻手握住了Mikyx的双手。在夏末的夜里与昏暗的灯光下两人十指纠缠，额头相抵，微微摇摆着。

“西装大概是不太可能了。”一曲哼完，Mikyx轻声道。

“也许吧，”Perkz以慵懒的声音回应，“但我会一直在这里，只要你想。”

那一瞬间有什么事情好像豁然明朗了。他反握紧Perkz的手，睁开眼望进对方的双眼。他想拉起面前人的手，将他带回走廊尽头黑暗的房间。在纠缠的呼吸间，有什么在呼之欲出。

Perkz沉默着向他回望，眼底带着似是默许和洞悉的笑意和安静燃烧的欲望，而他为之颤抖。

摇摆停了下来，他的adc含笑开口：“那么，可以吗？”

“请吧。”


End file.
